


TransFur

by hiraeth331



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, R-18, 白王前輩, 空洞騎士
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth331/pseuds/hiraeth331
Summary: 我的文章沒有張貼在AO3以外的任何地方不得以任何形式轉載、修改、傳輸、再製、散布、顯示、出版或是傳播，未經許可就是盜文盜文者全家得武肺死光。這句話特別針對盜竊眾多作者文章開網站營利並阻擋台灣IP的純種支那賤畜，他人切勿對號入座。//現代AU//方便主義設定，半獸化
Relationships: The Pale King (Hollow Knight)/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Kudos: 7





	TransFur

輻光不是壞人，當她是懂得很多香草療法，長得很可愛但其實已經是阿姨的美魔女

小騎士→小騎士  
大黃蜂→Hornet  
前輩→Hollow  
蒼白之王→Wyrm  
輻光(The Radiance)→Radiance

※※※

Hollow小時候其實身體並不好，按照普世說法就是體弱多病的那種，為此，Wyrm曾頻繁將長子送去Radiance那裡調養過一段時間。

他們搭著車前往非常隱密的山林之中，從車窗望出去，一片鬱鬱蒼蒼，高聳參天的樹木彷彿要將天空遮蓋一樣，陽光照不進來，車玻璃上泛起冰冷的霧氣。

所幸快到山頂的時候，那片如巨人俯瞰般的樹木就散開了，迎接他們三人的是溫暖明媚的陽光，和一片綠草如茵，那座精緻的木屋就依靠在高聳的巨岩旁。

別說Hollow，只要是幼小的孩子與父母分離片刻都會感到不安與恐懼。臨走前White Lady摸了摸他的頭，說別擔心，在這裡你很快就會好起來的。  
母親的端莊可人並不能消彌他心中的懼怕，更何況她還是一臉極度不捨的表情

和Radiance結束交談的父親走過來拍了拍他的背，那個意思是男孩子要勇敢。Hollow不懂為什麼只有自己要被留下來，被留在這個完全沒來過的地方，和這個完全不認識的陌生人一起。

情緒影響生理，他咳了起來，眼淚好像也要掉下來了。Radiance幫他順氣，給他一杯香草茶，直冒熱氣不說，對小孩而言味道聞起來還很怪，他不敢喝。

「我們得互相合作才行。」女人說。過來吧，我帶你去你的房間。她拖著Wyrm從車上搬下來的行李箱走在前面，「我們還要共處好長一段時間呢。」

山上的空氣很好，Hollow清晨起床猛打噴嚏的次數少了，複方的香草茶減緩了劇烈咳嗽帶來的痛楚。

就算是小孩子也不能沒有事做，Radiance給他規劃了一日的工作表，太陽升起前和她一起進溫室採摘草藥，洗淨後挑選拿到屋外進行日曬。

碰火用刀的事情Hollow不用做，頂多就是幫忙攪拌那一大鍋苦苦綠綠的汁液，湯藥熬煮時氣味古怪令Hollow本能地感到排斥，而且晚點他還要喝下去，對小孩而言無疑是酷刑。

Radiance會盯著他，碗裡面的草藥一丁點都不能留下，也別想灑了。雖然每次都很想吐出來，但他都屏住呼吸忍住作嘔的衝動把那堆東西嚥下去。青草的氣味殘留在口腔中，無論漱幾次都漱不掉。

太陽降到山頭以下之前還要去撿柴火，一旦星星開始眨眼就休息。Radiance的手藝其實很好，但因為配著三餐的藥湯讓Hollow胃口盡失。

「你要吃飯才會長大。」Radiance將馬鈴薯湯和手工烘烤的硬麵包推到他面前。他沒食慾，也不曉得為什麼一定要長大，手裡捏著的木頭湯杓舉起又放下。

「我不想長大了。」

他想起那個古怪的叔叔，經常來到Radiance的木屋這邊，定期取走分裝好的藥湯。他只要一看到Hollow就會以充滿憐憫的口問說，『你也被拋棄了嗎…？』

拋棄是什麼意思？拋棄就是不被需要，丟掉的意思。大人口中喃喃叨念的東西他聽不懂，古怪的叔叔總會越講越大聲，情緒越來越激動，直到Radiance出來把人趕走，讓他拿了藥就快點回去。

原來自己被父母拋棄了，這個概念彷彿釘入吸血鬼胸口的木樁一樣狠狠刺進了Hollow的心裡，給他帶來難以言喻的疼痛與惶恐無措。  
因為他常常夜半咳醒，讓母親必需爬起來照護；因為他身體不好老是發燒不能按時去上學，父親總是得打電話向學校請假，所以他們就不要他了嗎。

Radiance不能理解小朋友的傷心，她把麵包撕碎丟進湯裡泡軟，「為什麼？小朋友的職責就是長大。」說著轉身從釘在牆上的櫥櫃裡取下一瓶研磨草類種子的粉末撒在盤中，一股刺激食慾的辛香氣息飄散開來。

「好好長大的話就不用留在這裡了。」女人把剩餘的麵包塞進嘴裡。

後來長大回想那時Radiance說的也沒錯，只要把身體養好父母自然就會來接他回去了，都是些現在看來其實很大驚小怪的事情。

但周遭淨是些不會好好說話的大人，那個古怪男人不過是個來治療慢性病的宗教狂熱者，病治不好，就老嚷嚷著被神明拋棄了、神不愛世人了云云；每年看見來調養身體的Hollow就會衝著他喊：「啊這個被拋棄的孩子…！」到後面都見怪不怪了。

待在Radiance木屋也差不多恰好一個暑假的時間而已，而且到開始練習西洋劍身體好轉之前他還經常上去。

但對懵懂無知的小孩來說，當時誤以為被拋棄的恐懼彷彿生了根，他並不能好好地說服自己，那種懼怕迄今還深扎在Hollow不願去憶起的潛意識裡。

研究生清晨起床感到身體不是很對勁，他很久沒有這樣過了，有點笨重的感覺彷彿很遙遠，太陽穴隱隱作痛，胸口也悶悶的。

鬧鐘都還沒響，Hollow按掉開關，穿上拖鞋打算去廚房喝杯水。腳步有些虛晃，他扶著牆慢慢走。或許等診所營業時間到了去看一下，還是多休息一會看看，諸如此類紛雜的想法在略為駑鈍的腦袋中交錯。

「早，Holl…ow…？」父親已經在廚房裡了，純白的蛋形計時器擱在流理台上，爐火上的小鍋大概在水煮蛋，那是他少數不會失敗的料理之一。聽到身後動靜轉過來招呼的男人一愣，此刻Hollow還不知道自己身上究竟發生了什麼。

-那是動物熱啦，動物熱。

電話那頭Radiance的聲音很含糊。  
什麼意思？Wyrm捏著話筒，眉心近乎要打成死結。

-就和智慧熱一樣啊，你不懂嗎？

女人一副你不是教授嗎怎麼那麼笨的口氣。只是發燒而已，沒有病毒不會傳染，出點汗、吃點營養的東西就會好了。  
Radiance在打哈欠，看來清晨撥過去的急電讓她很不愉快，那邊粗魯地掛斷，話筒內只剩下忙碌的嘟嘟聲。

「Hollow……」小騎士一臉擔心地看著沙發上的大哥，並碰了碰他的腿。他還得去上課，兄長摸摸他的頭，表示自己沒有大礙。

言談間，Hollow頭頂上覆著細軟銀絨的成對尖耳微微擺動，而擱在沙發座墊上，那條蓬鬆柔順的大狐狸尾巴有氣無力地挑著。

現在這種情況學校是不能去了，Wyrm以家長的名義向學校那邊請假，他把兒子攙到床上安頓好後說今天自己也請假了，「你很久沒生過病了，我有點擔心。」

大概父親也回想起小時候的事吧，其實不用那樣的，如果Radiance說出點汗補充營養就會好的話，他不需要特別看護，安靜休養就行了。  
躺在枕頭上的Hollow沒說話，但那對尖聳的耳朵卻完全洩漏了主人的情緒，無精打采地耷拉下來。

先睡一會，晚點我們再來看你需要什麼。Wyrm拍了拍他的被子出去了，隔著木門他聽見父親一邊講電話無意識來回走動的聲音，持續不退的低熱讓人很不舒服。  
根本也沒有怎樣的，結果還是勞煩父親花時間照顧他了，Hollow特別後悔地想，不適感無謂地拉扯出那些莫名所以然的脆弱，鼻腔內泛起一陣酸。

父親端了蒸蛋進房，完美的淺黃色蒸蛋盛在白瓷的碗裡。Hollow從床上坐起來，碗卻沒移交到手中，Wyrm舀起一杓伸到他面前。

大男生頓時感到很難為情，他又不是小孩子了，臉上的表情五味雜陳，頭頂的耳朵倒是很誠實，叮一下愉快地彈了起來。  
那邊故意不說，啊──地循循善誘，Hollow擱在旁邊的狐尾悄咪咪地擺盪，他張嘴嚐了一口，嗯，忘記加鹽巴了。

在Wyrm的照料下體熱總算是退了，就讀寄宿女校的Hornet在周末急匆匆趕回來，大哥頭頂上的耳朵跟後面的大尾巴還在，氣色卻比當時小騎士轉述時要好多了。

「動物熱？那是什麼？」發言尖銳的女孩瞇起眼，女巫的話能信嗎？那個Radiance可是曾經做出會讓人成癮的飲料上過社會新聞版面。

不過她摸了摸其中一隻耳朵，覆有絨毛，充滿彈性，而且飽含生物的溫暖。小騎士好像已經很習慣似的直接躺在大哥的尾巴上，並招手邀請姐姐也過來體驗。待弟妹就位，Hollow靈巧地用柔軟的尾巴尖去搔兩人的額頭。

據Radiance的說法等燒退了，過幾天就正常了。曾經治好自己病弱體質的藥草學研究者這麼說的話，應該是可信的吧。

◆

Wyrm其實安靜地觀察了長子好幾天，這是他擅長的事。外出進行生態調查或昆蟲採集時，都需要極度的耐心及豐富的觀察力，把所有細節都看得透徹，以便做最詳細沒有缺漏的紀錄。

Hollow流露出的情感其實都很淡，屏除極端狀況，他的喜怒哀樂彷彿都兌過白開水一樣。只是在長出動物耳朵和尾巴的那個期間，那些原本就不屬於他的物件，好像把那些看不見、或很淡的情感都具現化。

儘管都是面無表情，他不樂意的時候尾巴會繃直、開心的時候耳朵和尾巴都會搖來搖去；困惑的時候，Wyrm特別反覆咀嚼這一段，Hollow銀白色蓬鬆的狐狸尾巴也會彎出一個問號般的弧度。

而現在，Hollow在他手心裡漲大向上翹起的形狀宛如活物似地一跳一跳，本人應該完全沒察覺吧，那條尾巴現在緊緊地勾纏在大腿的內側，因為持續的快感細微地輕顫。

「Hollow…？」

他撫弄鼓脹的囊袋，一邊低聲地喚著，將臉埋在肩窩裡的大男生只是喘，濕熱氣息夾雜略帶哭腔的尾音。

當這孩子只穿著一件T恤和四角褲進到房裡來，其實Wyrm還不確定他要什麼，那條活靈活現的尾巴也只是彆扭地左彎右拐，直到戰戰兢兢的吻覆到了唇上，回應時臂彎裡緊繃的身體反射，他採取的行為才大膽熱情起來。

索要疼愛的Hollow多半很乖順，男人將他牽引到床上，撥開臀肉將自己擠了進去。裏頭還是一樣緊緻溫暖，溫順地吞納了外來的侵入。大男生低嗚著，任憑律動搖晃肢體。

那對三角形的耳朵向後貼著腦袋，Wyrm只是單純地感到好奇，他湊上前，這個舉動又使深入更緊密了些，張口叼住了毛絨的耳朵尖。

沒想過對方的反應竟如此劇烈，底下的Hollow哀鳴近乎失聲，嗚咽的鼻哼揉著媚色，驚覺於此他慌忙地咬住了手臂。聞聲，男人反而抬起他的下顎，將手指攪進了嘴裡，「讓我多聽一點…？Hollow？」

這孩子是不會咬的，他想。縱使他想拒絕，泛著溫潤波光的黝黑眼瞳看起來在求饒，被指尖挾住赤軟的嘴再次發出無法抵抗的低吟。

Wyrm將人抱起，面對面的姿勢，一手維持他不穩定的身軀，另一手捋著那條美麗的銀白色狐尾，從底端一路撫順至尾尖，庸碌的嫩肉誇張地緊縮，幾乎夾痛了男人。

腿上的Hollow神色恍惚，他就是僅依循著生物本能款動著腰，在Wyrm鬆手時柔順的尾巴整個漲起，敏感地顫抖。

男人其實有點不明白那條狐尾，因為現在，當Hollow被放倒在床上，壓制住雙腿呈現只有下身挺起迎合的姿勢時，那條改為緊緊勾纏在主人大腿內側的尾巴已經被反覆進出的體液打溼，對比它柔順亮麗的樣子現在看起來格外淒慘。

就算試圖把長尾從Hollow的腿上解開，才剛碰觸，尾巴的主人就敏感地扭腰閃躲。幾次之後Wyrm有點放棄了，他直起上身，底下的Hollow卻慌忙地伸出了獨臂勾住他。

「Daddy…不要丟下我…」不知道這孩子怎麼突然這樣說，Hollow拼命地扭著腰，好像這樣是一種挽留，甚至讓男人有些措手不及。  
抱我，陪在我身邊，汗涔涔的肢體磨蹭著，大男孩將前額貼在他的頸子上，用帶著粗喘的泣聲抽咽。

「你會愛我嗎…Daddy…？」

會，我當然會愛你，我愛你Hollow。Wyrm順著對方的背，一邊吻，輕聲地安撫。他知道這男孩現在很難過，因為那條尾巴無精打采地垂了下來。

他想起那天給低燒臥床的Hollow送餐，吃完蒸蛋要把碗盤端出去的時候，躺在床上有些迷迷糊糊的長子從被裡伸出了手。  
他是想要捉住父親的衣襬，還是想要父親握住他的手。因為Hollow即刻就閉上眼睡著了，那個當下及之後，Wyrm後悔沒有去追究。

或許是很不安吧，男人撫摸著睡在旁邊大男孩泛紅的眼角，他沒有看過Hollow袒露出這麼明顯的情緒。他們之間有過的性事不能說沒有激情起伏，但這樣懇求著追問、索要安全感還是頭一遭。

這樣的想法確實欠缺顧慮，但如果長在Hollow身上原本那些不屬於他的部分可以停留得久一點就好了，他喜歡這孩子的喜怒哀樂，希望它們表現得和那些可愛的毛絨絨外徵一樣坦率。


End file.
